The present invention generally relates to a fresh flower holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fresh flower holder for graveside use that keeps the flower looking fresh as long as the temperature stays under 40°.
It is customary to place flowers near a gravestone. Typically, a holder having the flowers is placed at the graveside. Unfortunately, the flowers placed at a graveside are easily scattered by the wind or adverse weather conditions, quickly losing their attractiveness.
As can be seen, there is a need for a flower holder that keeps the flowers looking fresh during long periods of time, even under adverse weather conditions.